Siyo, Jabbuk
by Mentally Unstable User
Summary: Siyo, Jabbuk. Yes, Master. This is a tale of what happens when an assassin and a wizard find themselves in a situation neither are prepared. Summary, rating notes, and warning inside. Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine. More's the pity.-Silence-


**Siyo, Jabbuk.** **  
**

**Summary: **Severus Snape, a fifth year student at Hogwarts school, has just experienced a life threatening run in with a werewolf. His homelife is abusive and his school life is not much better. Kenshin Himura, a 15-year-old assassin from the Meiji Revolution, has been killing people for a year and has experienced his first screw up. He is a little irritated about the new scar that stains his flesh. What happens when these two boys end up in a time, not their own, and find out what they feel for one another? **  
Rating: M **for various adult content along the lines of BDSM. (Please note, I am not condoning BDSM for minors, but in for the context of this story it occurs since both boys are in an area where it is not looked down upon based on their age and both are quite mature.) **  
Warning: **Cross-over of HP and RK; BDSM; Violence (in a variety of aspects); Time and place travel.

**Chapter 1:** A scrawny boy was alone in the drafty dungeon. His greasy hair fell over an extremely pale face with bruises running up one rather high cheekbone. His slightly hooked nose, the result of too many blows, had blood dripping from it. There was blood on the floor beside him and on his clothes too. As well as a small knife stained crimson. This boy was known as Severus Snape.

Severus was sitting in the corner of the potions classroom in Hogwarts school's dungeons. No one was coming for him that day as it was a weekend; a Hogsmeade weekend at that. That was the only reason he was so confident in his actions, the only reason he had used his potions blade on his arms, the only reason he was curled up in that most commonly used room in the school dungeons.

Severus was tired of life. It was understandable really. Everyone knew what he went through and that day was just like any other with one difference. That day was his fifteenth birthday.

One might think that a birthday would be a thing to celebrate, but not Severus Snape. It was just a little past noon and already that day he had been beaten and raped more than once both by his arch enemies in the school and his housemates. At home it was the same, but the only person alive to hurt him there was his Father. No, that man was not deserving of the title.

He was tired of being hurt by people. That was why he was on the stone floor drenched in blood. That was why on the 9th of January on 1975 Severus Snape went to the trouble to try and die.

The poor boy was not expecting a hole to appear in the floor beneath him through which he fell into darkness.

*~*~*~*

A pale boy with long blood-red hair was sitting in a small Japanese style room. He bore a single scar on his left cheek and had eyes the color of amber. Two blades were with him as he rested against a wall away from the shoji that led to the rest of the inn in which he lived.

He was finally getting a well deserved rest after a busy night. There had been five black envelopes given to him before he headed out and all of them had body guards. It was starting to become more of a challenge to kill the targets, but he didn't mind. After all, this boy was none other than the Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin Himura.

There was a gentle rap on the door before it was slid open by an elderly woman in a pale blue kimono that carried a tray of food. "_Are you still not asleep, Himura-chan_?" she asked with a sad smile. "_I brought you some dinner; I know how you hate eating in a crowd_." The woman set the try down and gave him one last smile before leaving, the door closing almost silently behind her.

Kenshin sighed as he gazed towards the tray of rice and fried tofu. He really did need to eat, but felt too tired to get up and do so. As the boy closed his amber eyes a hole appeared and he fell through it into the blackness.


End file.
